clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/5
Hi! This is the talk page of Barkjon. Feel free to post a message. My old talk page is at: Archive:Barkjon talk 4. Help I don't think you'll remember me. i quit once but returned.I was wondering if you could teach me how to make templates.User:Sdas01 Temporary Suspension Obviously, I don't mean from the wiki! I mean, you are suspended from being a judge at my contest for this January. But it's reasonable and you'll understand. You see, only two have entered the contest for this January, and you're one of them! It will be a showdown between you and Sk8rbluscat, and you can't judge yourself, can you? I'll be the sole judge for this month. Actually judges can't join the challenge, and as I said, you can't judge yourself. You can start judging on February. For now, help me out with the February theme. I put an announcement on the wiki's main page. I'm having trouble finding themes. Are there Valentine's Day-themed outfits or Groundhog Day parties? --Ocnarf rocks 07:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I don't think my contest is that much of a magnet. Let's work out ways to increase its publicity in the wiki. Webkinz What happened? I miss you. Webkinz Wikia is getting slower and slugger now. Please come back. Webkinz Mania 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) New skin vote. Do you know who is organizing a vote for the new skin? --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 18:09, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Judge Hiya! I know I haven't been visiting for a long time, but anyway, I'm setting up a contest to see who's the coolest penguin in the wiki. Please refer to my user page. Anyway, I want you as a judge in the contest. I was thinking of the most trusted penguin in the wiki, and I found you. So just tell me if you accept the invitation, and don't hesitate to tell me if you see something missing in the contest mechanics and stuff like that. By the way, if you need help, I'm also a judge, and if you want to, you can ask TurtleShroom if he's interested in being a judge. Only him! I trust him, too. Keep cool! --Ocnarf rocks 14:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! I'm Spongebobrocks09, I've been a User for about 3 months and I know you are 2nd webmaster so do you want to meet on CP? Snow board,Iceberg, the name's 07sandy, i'm safe chat, so talk in safe chat. --Spongebobrocks09 22:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Aloha! Hey, what's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! What's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Do you have school tomorrow? I do. :( --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Homeschooling... YUCK... You never leave home to go to school. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My parents are thinking about homeschooling me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Your sister used to edit Club Penguin Wiki??? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) The only thing I like to do is sit in front of the computer all day! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I forgot to ask you, do you notice anything different about my signature? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Im Homeschooled too! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 22:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My friend created an account, he is Ncr1997. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, on Wikipedia, have you gotten my Smile from Skater? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will welcome Princesscorn, your sister. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) You welcomed her already... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering, who is the youngest user on this wiki? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 22:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You are the 3rd person to make 3000 edits!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yours were all more useful than mine. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like having you on this Wiki. Without you, this Wiki would collapse and this Wiki would be chaotic. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) See you tomorrow. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Barkjon Hi barkjon, i was wondering if you would like to meet up and play some Jitsu rounds. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 20:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I have like 50 pages to delete. Delete them for me! User:Teesam/Parties/Coffee User:Teesam/Parties/Town User:Teesam/Parties/Plaza User:Teesam/Parties/Ski User:Teesam/Parties/Gift User:Teesam/Parties/Dance User:Teesam/Parties/Dojo Can you unprotect the page Parties? I will not put the 2002-2004 parties except i have a reference. If I have i will tell you and give you a link. But if there is no link I will not edit -- 17:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Barkjon... To tell you the truth I used to be User:76.200.186.27. My IP changed, but I still edit it. So I'm not trying to vandalize his page. 23:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. If I'm able to, I'll create an account named Dojonub and move User:76.200.186.27 to my user page. Merry Christmas, Barkjon --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Vandal Watch Quite a few wikis have a project called Vandal Watch. They have it incase anyone does vandalise the pages of their wiki. But I think us, the CPW should really have one. We have had a few attacks, so this could be really useful in catching the hooligans. I have already made one, under the name page of User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch, so if you wish to make one, click on my link, copy & paste the stuff, and customize if you want. Also, one more thing: Could you add a color-coded system on your vandal watch, and rate the threat of the users. If they did minor vandalism, put them on a specific colour. If they do even more, they go up colours, and so on. But, of course, you may not even consider Vandal Watch and scrap it. I don't mind, since you are on of the beauracrats, but tell me if it's a bad idea, and pretend I never said any of this. --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 12:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback Hey, Im got 5 votes, can you make me a rb? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:55, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon, Can you please me make a Sysop? I got 5 votes and Sk8rbluscat won't promote me. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) because I say "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" at the end of each promotion. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Punctuation Questions are asked with a ?, not a !, you know. Since we aren't allowed to criticize much of anything else now that The Lord Emperor TurtleShroom has taken office, I might as well teach you kids some decent grammar. Also, you don't use more than two in a sentence, or more preferably, one?!!!!?!?!!?!?!!?!? 22:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey it's me blue! I just came back to the wiki. But it seems like everyones in fights and a bunch of people who don't even play club penguin are coming here. Whats going on? ~~Bluehero~~ The Rundown on Exactly What Happened on Your Vacation I'm sorry for any confusion. Okay. I guess I'll start from the beginning. It's a ''long, nasty story, so bear with me as I drag out the details. ---- To truly grasp this situation, reading this whole thing would be a good idea. ---- First off, I presume you know little about people such as ShadowyLeftHand, Alex White, and several evil IP Addresses. If you don't, you seriously do not want to know. If you do, I'm wasting bandwidth. I will sum up these users. ShadowyLeftHand was a Satanist who came and attacked every Law, one by one, saying, quote, "while I watch you writhe in disgust". As she tore down every moral and said a terrible word, I banned her and deleted her page because it was just...... UGH! Alex White is an extreme politically correct ner-do-well who rushed in after the Satanists were cleaned out. She came straight to me (she thought you quit, I presume) and rambled on and on and on about how awful the Laws were and how homosexuals and Satanists were "left out" in these laws. I bet you know what I think about that kind of thing. Anyway, other people, whose names were long destroyed, came in and said some of the most vile things I have ever laid eyes on. One user "slept on Satan's doorstep and/or his bed" and "bathed in fire", and all kinds of stuff that should never be repeated. Another user flat out said the Webmasters (plural) and the Writers of the Law were, literally, "complete idiots". Other users went on to say that this Wiki was "communist", that I was a dictator (they singled me out there), and that this wiki was "ruled". Obviously, this Wiki was already ruled in the first place. They condemned me, and soon afterward, a slew of minions marched in, almost all of them saying they were satanic, one said she loved "how people's heads came off", another called down a curse word or two, several just flat out mocked God and/or the Wiki. Not one came to help the CPW, and most of them came from the Halo Wiki (that M rated shooting game), and one especially violent one came from "Gruntipedia" (seriously). I deleted the Law for two reasons: 1. Most of the Laws were simple common sense (G rated, don't swear, no politics, this is Club Penguin, ect. ect. ect.), and are actually basic morals in me, and a lot of other users. and 2. The only reason the evil people came in was because of that sole page. ---- Yes, the dictatorship is a joke, but rest assured that you have not lost an ounce' of power, and no one is going to be cast out. I took the title of Dictator in ridicule of all the arrogant people who came in. That was their title of choice. However, the Co-Webmasters originally had the final say until that was challenged, so I was already being called a dictator anyway. By their rants, Webmaster and Dictator are pretty much the same thing. ---- I took the title, despite some of its meanings, because of an old lesson I learned in the third grade. When someone insults you, say, they say a person has a big mole or this terrible haircut, the teacher said that sometimes, agreeing with the insult is the best way to stop it. As such, I took the title in humor's sake, and from there... stability returned. ---- You can keep your title, or you could change it, but Robbsi trusted us both with governing the Wiki, so we're still a team. ---- In fact, this dictator could never have a better partner. ---- You're a better ruler than me anyway. After all, you can call a door a "goozack", but it's still a door! ---- To take my point further, I don't even know how to rule with literal absolute power (clearly), so I couldn't do it alone regardless of whatever title I use. I'm incapable of becoming power crazy because I've always had some kind of power anyway. ---- The only fear that should exist is if any brats return. ---- Also, the users on this list approve of both the title and the new order, but "Hail TurtleShroom" is just a fun little idea I came up with. I call my supporters (who are also my friends) "Turtlenators" (which made my mother laugh), and of course you're my friend, Turtlenator or not. ---- The Laws really didn't need to be written, considering they are just simple moral beliefs. Before they were written, and long before the Crisis (I and II), we didn't have them, and we did just fine. I just hope this doesn't destroy our friendship. I can't rule without you, no questions asked. You can rule without me, but I need you. For some reason, when you leave, that's when the worst stuff happens. It's probably because I can't do anything alone, even in real life. I hope you had a great vacation! Hail TurtleShroom (and friends)! Have a glorious day. w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm glad you're back, friend! :) ---- The Dictator thing IS a joke! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) All hail Barkjon! Seriously, THIS guy can see trouble, and reacts rather level-headedly to it. I get the feeling that were he here and TS weren't when the crap hit the fan, that all us vandals would've gotten bored and left. Well, discounting the users, but overall I get good vibes from this guy. Kudos for sanity, and anyone who thinks I'm being sarcastic can get stuffed for trying to discredit a sincere compliment. 22:50, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Barkjon - The best thing since bread and butter! You rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](HAIL| AND BARKJON!)' 00:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Barkjon is truly the best thing than bread and butter! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](HAIL| AND BARKJON!)' 00:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (peanut butter and jelly) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](HAIL| AND BARKJON!)' 00:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) IP Adress Remember the Ip that contradicted TS. he's Rob Mason, a guy who wants to shut us down! After every comment he put RM and signed something on the RFA saying Mason. he's the wiki's rival! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Tech Decks Have you heard of Tech decks? They're skateboards for your finger! There is a wiki about it here is the link: Yay! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon, my computer is really near running a BSOD right now, even while I am editing, I only have 256 MB of RAM and I am using a page file JUST to keep my computer running!!!! My computer is really near crashing right now... the noly thing keeping it running is the page file. Sorry for my spelling mistakes, I am typing too fast!!!! Sorry. I like to type and i am not even looking at the computer screen and I am typing. I am actually looking at the TV screen and I am still not even looking at the keyboard or at the monitor screen! WOW! I typed that whole sentence without even looking at hte comptuer screen. GRRR! I am doing spelling mistakes! I am thinking about playing Playstation 2 but I am looking at the PS2 screen, which I have the PS2 on right now... I also have my Ipod going. It is not exactally an Ipod. It is an Sandisk Sans m240 (1 gigabyte) Wow... I can almost type a whole page without looking at the keys! could actually type a whole page without looking at the monitor on my computer... 01:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Barkjon, I think you should write a message for the public here Hail Barkjon! Happy New Year! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Your New Award Here Barkjon, you deserve this. Awards! I'm giving you all my awards! -- _Metalmanager_ 18:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Metalmanager_award.png|The Awesomeness Award! Image:The_cool_award.png|The COOL Award! Image:The_Ultimate_Award.png|The ULTIMATE Award! Image:MetalMedal.png|The Metal-Medal! Sk8rbluscat No.3 award --Sk8rbluscat My Award Im giving you my award for being an awesome friend and a great editor! Image:Award.jpg|Bluehero's award. It seems like alot of people have been giving you awards lately lol. ~~Bluehero~~ Yo Barkjon! What's up???? I am doing good, don't mind me...' Have a glorious and non destructive day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) hey hi it's me! How are you? Sorry I have been gone On my break. Thanks for putting on the hall of fame [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Law I am writing to thank whoever edited the law so it is just the 5 "No's". TurtleShroom's talk page and the talk page for the Law were both blocked, so I thought coming to you would be best in this scenario. I think the waves of people against the Laws will cease because of this action. It is the step that I think the editors that "Spammed" or "Attempted to destroy" Club Penguin Wiki were just looking for. (At least, from looking at ShadowyLeftHand, Rob Mason and Alex White's edits, that's what I saw) Friend of the People 19:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I created the 5 no's, thank you. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :No, I did, actually, the 5 no's was actually ''my idea, go to the history on Talk:Law and you will see! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sorry, I forgot Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Why I am thinking about quitting: It's been getting boring around here on the Club Penguin Wiki... That is why. I will still be editing CPFW! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Barkjon! I haven't talked to you in forever! ~~Bluehero~~ Barkjon, I am blocked on this Wiki and the CPFW and RSW and all the other Wikia's I have touched!! Block details are: * Start of block: 02:55, 6 January 2009 * Expiry of block: 08:32, 6 January 2009 * Intended blockee: Sk8rbluscat This is Sk8rbluscat speaking... NOT a lying IP address... I am blocked... HELP! I already got a Bring Back Skater Program on the CPFW! PLEASE HELP ME! 12:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) So much for User:Sk8rbluscat, that is 4,000+ edits down the toilet... I am blocked as user:sk8rbluscat but I am editing as Sk8r bluscat... :( I wish I hadn't been blocked... ^_^ Sk8r bluscat 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Same reason Happyface on CPFW is blocked... Violating Wikia's Terms of Use... I revealed my age to User:Angela, while standing up for Happyface!!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) That STAFFER is a IDIOT! Sk8r bluscat 01:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Happyface is blocked FOR THE SAME REASON! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) This is block details: You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Angela. The reason given is Under 13. See w:terms of use. * Start of block: 02:55, 6 January 2009 * Expiry of block: 21:21, 6 January 2009 * Intended blockee: Sk8rbluscat You can contact Angela or another administrator to discuss the block. You cannot use the 'e-mail this user' feature unless a valid e-mail address is specified in your account preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 70.20.122.40, and the block ID is #2816. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: Sk8r bluscat 01:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I'm blocked ON ALL THE WIKI'S! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) It's the law that got me blocked! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) It is because of the Children's safety Act of 1998... I WAS ONLY ONE YEAR OLD!!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate's Newsletter Hey Barkjon, the interview is done. Just go to User:Sharkbate/Barkjon Interview and answer all of the questions. If I think your good, then you get the job! Your Friend, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Did you fall for the new messages thingy???? I know the government had to do that... but that us off!!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) YOU PASS YOU PASSED THE INTERVIEW! YOU GET THE JOB. YOU CAN GET PROMOTED TO DIFFERENT LEVELS! Your Job: Your job is to make a comic strip every day with MS Paint. Or you can draw and scan. You can do (=) 2 times then write Today's Comic. Try to do this everyday Levels *'Daily Updater' *'Joker & Riddler' *'Comic Maker' <-You are Here *'Events' *'Penguin of the Day' *'Mini Story Writter' *'Worst Penguin of the Day' *'Publisher' Try to get promoted to Publisher so you can write the full newsletter when I forget! Good Luck, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! More teesam's subpages to delete from google http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/TV/TVG/TV11/20070817 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/TV http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/Parties http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/Parties/2004 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/Parties/Dock http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/Parties/Pizza http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/Parties/Penguins http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teesam/TV/TVG/TV3/20051205 -- 13:33, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Spam pages Can you delete spam redirect pages? try typing in the article "Barkjon". (Delete all pages that redirect to a user) RE: Interview Ok, you can do Events. I'll do comics for now. Still, work hard! [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Hey Barkjon, what's up? --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! This is Sk8rbluscat and Sk8r bluscat... I got blocked on Sk8r bluscat, too! --Tigers Fan16 02:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I am a bureaucrat, because I promoted this user using Sk8r bluscat, which that's all that I can do! --Tigers Fan16 02:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! What's Up!? -Metalmanager Guess what, today Is my penguin's 800th day Birthday! -Metalmanager Sharkbate Hey Barkjon, wanna vote For/Neutral/Against my rollback request? Go here to do so! --Sharkbate 04:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Rollback Hey Barkjon! Can I become a rollback please? Sharkbate 17:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Vandalizer I have found a new vandelizer. His name is Tester88069. He is vandelizing his own pages. I have no powers on the wiki, So there is nothing I can do! --Teltu 17:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Dancing penguin banned him. ~~Bluehero~~ Barkjon!!!! Check your Wikipedia talk page. O_o... I am blocked as my IP address at my home computer, but not at this computer, which is my grandma's computer. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) My Idea I have an idea. Since some of this wikis problems happened because some users were promoted when other admins didn't want them to, I thought that maybe we could have a rule where bureacrats can only promote users if they either make sure they have the recquired votes or if they ask the other bureacrats first. What do you think? ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks! Where should we put it? Like on the laws, the sysops guide, or what? ~~Bluehero~~ Yea, but lets put it on the bureacrats page since their the only ones who can promote people. ~~Bluehero~~ After you put it up you should say something about it on the announcements so the bureaucrats will know about it. ~~Bluehero~~ oops I acidently deleted part of the forest page! Im so sorry! I won't go into any detai but i dindnt mean to! plz plz don't block me!--Teltu 12:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Another secret page means another userbox! Yep. Don't worry, Metalmanager, you are getting one soon. --"Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 22:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Secret pages I know you're not copying me, I think it's funny. And I didn't know that wikipedia had them first, I thought I made them, oh well. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Badge You get your first Sharky Force badge for capturing one guilty soul! Member Party Hope you can still come to the member party tomorrow (January25th)! Have a blast! Sharkbate 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Please join! Greetings, I am DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415. I am the founder of a new army, called Digital Spiral Association. This army greatly needs the help of powerful and witty penguins like you, so please consider joining our army. For more details, please visit my user page. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please spread this army to other members of this Wiki! I have a qeustion i know its not spelled right hi there I am Dannflow and I have a q , how do you save a picture of penguins from the net? thanks and God bless cp rocks--Dannflow Talk! 07:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) me too well im one quarter one eighth scotich my dads three quarters--Dannflow Talk! 00:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) to stop my image blocking up the wanted pages I was wondering if I should uload a image any image of myself from club penguin named image:coggs1.jpg? thats what ive done on other wikis. what do you think ? God bless --Dannflow Talk! 05:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I hope you dont mind but ive done just that--Dannflow Talk! 07:58, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I need your help! Hey Barkjon! I need help: how do I make my own award? The snowflake one --DigiSkymin Brendan7195 award